


When I Fall in Love

by historybudd



Series: Just a Dream [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historybudd/pseuds/historybudd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin is alive, but under the command of the Wicked Witch. Will Belle ever get the chance to talk to him? Can they somehow rescue him from his evil mistress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> update to the "Just a Dream" Series. Based off the song, "When I fall in love" by Nat King Cole. I do not own Once Upon a time, or the Nat King Cole lyrics.

Belle could only look at Rumple for so long. There he was, standing in front of her, only a few hundred feet away, and he...he was ALIVE. Bae was on edge beside her, the shock that his father was still alive, evident in his countenance. His forehead was crinkled with worry. What on earth were they going to do? They couldn't just leave Rumple to a fate that could possibly be worse than death at the Witch's hands. 

After a while, Belle couldn't bear to look on Rumple anymore. He was alive, which was a relief, but it was under such horrible circumstances. She found Ruby with her eyes amongst the others all crowded in front of the Witch and the Dark One. She slowly made her way over to her, aware the entire time that Rumple's eyes were following her. She sidled up next to Ruby. She new the Wolf-Girl was aware of her presence. "Ruby. I can't stay here. Please take me back to your tent. I just... I can't watch him be commanded about as if he were a simple slave. Please."

Ruby turned to meet her eyes. "Sure, Belle. How about we go make some tea or something? Maybe that will help your nerves, hmm?" she whispered as she took Belle's elbow and led her away from the group. Belle nodded. She glanced back at Rumplestiltskin but quickly looked away because she couldn't bear the pained look in his eyes as he watched her walk away.

By the time they had made it back to Ruby's tent, Belle was doing all she could to keep herself from crying into the taller girls shoulder. Ruby sat her down on the make shift bed and began to boil water for tea. "I know you must be sick of people wondering or asking you this, but I was wondering just how you had fallen in love with Rumplestilskin?"

Belle laughed an odd, sad little laugh. "It's ok Ruby. You know, when I was younger I always used to dream about who my true love would be, and what he would be like. Other girls had said they could even imagine what he looked like. I was never able to do that, and I wasn't sure why. I suppose it was because I had never really liked any of the boys in my village, and couldn't even possibly imagine courting them, let alone marrying them. But, still, I had my dreams. I knew that when I fell in love, it would be forever; or I'd never fall in love. In a restless world, like this is, Love could end before it was ever begun. Too many moonlight kisses, seem to cool in the warmth of the sun. I knew that when I gave my heart, it would be completely, or Id never give my heart. And the moment that I could feel that Rumple felt that way too, was when I fell in love with him."

Ruby's eyes were wide in surprise. She couldn't imagine the Dark One ever being romantic, but he WAS Belle's true love, so perhaps it was a very real possibility. "That's it, Belle. We have to save him for you. He is no good being controlled by the Witch, and if we can save him, it would do you and Neal a world of good, not to mention it will save our entire camp from possible death at the hands of Rumplestiltskin."

Belle cringed at that. "Bu how, Ruby. We can't just stealthily drag him away from her. The magic in the dagger will probably pull him back to her or something equally as dreadful. We would have to steal the dagger itself in order to help him at all, and how in the world do you plan on stealing the dagger. Don't you think Prince James hasn't already been racking his brain for a plan already? He hasn't seemed to come up with anything so far, so how do you plan on figuring something out before he does?"

Ruby nodded. "Good point, Belle. This could turn out trickier than I originally thought. We may just have to get other people involved in this plan. But I will not stand by and watch as my friend is forced to watch her true love be commanded with no will of his own. Sure the guy was a jerk to me and Granny most of the time, but I will not let that stand in the way of trying to help you with him."

Belle smiled at her. "Thank you, Ruby. I..."

She was cut off by a rustling of the bushes nearby. A harsh, accented voice whisper-yelled, "Belle? Sweetheart, where are you?" 

Belle nearly jumped out of her skin. She knew that voice. How could she not? It was the voice that she would never tire of hearing. It was the voice of her true love. She bolted out of the tent and ran smack into Rumplestilskin's chest. Immediately, his arms encircled her. "Oh, Belle..." he practically sobbed.

"Rum... Rumple. How is this possible? I... we all thought you were dead. My heart was shattered. I felt like I couldn't go on. How are you alive? Oh Rumple, please just hold me." she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest. 

"I'm not sure, love. I plan on figuring it all out as soon as I possibly can I promise you. I won't let you down. We will be together again. I promise you. After all, you can't stop True Love, can you? It is the purest magic, and it will always win in the end. Don't be afraid, Belle. Everything will work out."

"It better. I promised you forever, and I intend to keep that promise."

Rumplestiltskin smiled into her hair as she said this. He gently kissed her temple. "I have to go back to my new mistress now, Belle. I promise that we will conquer this evil. Have no fear." He gently let go of her and turned toward Ruby. "Now, Ruby, I expect that you will take care of my true love while I am indisposed?"

Ruby nodded gravely, and Belle almost laughed. Ruby was suddenly listening to Rumple as if he were the kindest man in all the realms, and not the Dark One whom she really did not care for. "and know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone. I will kill you."

Belle glared up at him. "Rumplestiltskin how dare you! You will do nothing of the sort. I will be perfectly safe where I am, thank you very much. Now go back to the Witch before she starts to expect anything. How did you get away from her in the first place?" she asked.

Rumple simply shrugged. "I told her I needed to go to the bathroom." 

That earned a laugh from Ruby, and a playful smack from Belle. Rumple only grinned. But slowly the smile was wiped off his face as he looked at Belle. She could see the pain in his eyes. "I have to go now. I love you, Belle."

She choked back as a sob as she whispered, "I love you, too." His lips suddenly met hers in a chaste, final kiss, and then he was gone.

Before long Bae and Archie had made their way over to where Belle and Ruby were huddled by the fire, drinking tea to ward off the chill in the air and the weariness in their souls.  
Bae plopped down on the ground as Archie sat down on a log next to him. "We need to save Papa." Bae simply stated. Archie nodded solemnly. Ruby looked toward Belle. 

"We have a plan." Belle told the newcomers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! this is only my second foray into the fanfiction world. I hope you like it!


End file.
